


番外十六.消えたフリした炎でも 火種は小さく残ってた

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 消えたフリした炎でも 火種は小さく残ってた即使是假裝熄滅的火焰  也留下了小小的火種——spitz《恋する凡人》《番外十三.似てない僕らは　細い糸で繋がっている》中省略的部分
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 5





	番外十六.消えたフリした炎でも 火種は小さく残ってた

“这个好解决啊，让他们俩结婚不就完了？”

尼禄的一句话让石之家瞬间安静了下来。沉默维持了数分钟之久，最后拂晓的两位拉拉菲尔族率先回过神，齐齐跳起了半人高。

“我不同意这门婚事！！！”

“那种、那种可疑又没礼貌的人……！不可以！”塔塔露小小的双手攥起了拳头用力挥舞着，努力地吊起眼睛开始瞪着出言不逊的尼禄和坐在他旁边一脸冷笑的索鲁斯。然而初代皇帝似乎并没有承接这位拂晓管家的怒火的打算，只是摊开了手耸了耸肩就离开了座位，临走前还丢了一个眼神给尼禄——而尼禄了然地点了点头，对着塔塔露脸上露出了同款的可疑笑容。

————————————

他离开座位后姑且并没有离开石之家，只是走到了略远的墙边，抱着手臂无言地靠在了墙上，眼神还是冲着依然僵硬在原地脸色微妙的拂晓的英雄的方向（甚至连西德都注意到她的不对劲开始试图安慰她了），过了好一会才无可奈何地叹了一口气，低下头看向那个尾随着他过来的另一位拉拉菲尔族贤人——可露儿。

“什么啊，拂晓的贤人有什么高见吗？”

可露儿摇了摇头，小小的脸蛋儿上表情严肃。

“这个问题是我想要问你才对。”

她后退了一两步，保证自己的目光能够看到前无影的眼睛。

“虽然应该不是全部，但关于你的事情，她已经大部分都和我谈过了。的确我们现在还不明确海德林的目的，但是既然你和她有着这样的渊源，由她本人来担任你的监视者的确是最合适的吧。”

可露儿的眼神更加严肃了。

“但是我不明白你的动机，无影爱梅特赛尔克——你到底是处于什么理由，而做出留在她的身边的这个选择呢？”

“我现在不是无影了，这个不是已经一再申明过的事了吗？”他略显浮夸地叹了一口气，试图蒙混过这个问题，但是可露儿从一开始就不打算放过他。

“别装傻了，既然曾经你们原生种可以使转生种无影觉醒，赋予他们能力和职责，那么即使是你这种程度的灵魂欠损，有那个心思的话……！”

“哦哦，不愧是贤人，真是一点都不能掉以轻心。”他再次耸了耸肩，语气依然戏谑，但是其中并没有被揭穿的恼怒。他靠着墙根坐在了地上，目光依然没有从光之战士的方向挪开，但再次开口时，声调稍许降低了一些：“就结论来说，你说的没错——如果有那个意思，我不会没有取回权限的方法。”

“……那么……！”

“是观测。”他姑且把目光收了回来，瞥了一眼可露儿——因为他坐下的缘故，她终于不需要努力仰起头来瞪着他了：“在第一世界的时候我也做了一样的事情。嘛，虽然中间测试结果并不尽人意，但是结果来说我毕竟是输掉了——那么继续观测一下你们的英雄到底最终能做到什么地步，也并不是什么不能理解的事吧。”

可露儿托着下巴，陷入了沉思：“这个理由的确并不是说不过去，可是对于你们无影来说，不觉得太过不充分了吗？灵灾并不是第一次发生，所谓‘英雄’也不是头一次出现在艾欧泽亚的大陆上，为什么是现在？为什么是她？”

“英雄……英雄啊……”他沉默了两秒，然后发出了讽刺的叹息。

“‘英雄’这种方便的存在，在那时候——在上古，是不存在的。”他又往墙上靠了靠，目光再次投向光之战士的方向，嘴角挂着讥讽的弧度。

“虽然不知道她对你说了多少……上古时代的人们，全部都做出了自己选择。而把所有的希望，所有的责任，都托付个一个特定人物的选项……是不存在的。”

“我们讨论、我们思考、我们集合了众多的意见选择了最后实施的方案——选择成为执行者的人、选择成为力量的基石的人，每一个都是基于自我的选择。我们完成了自己的责任，我们以外的其他人也都完成了各自的责任。”

“就这一点来说，海德林派的人们也是一样的。”

曾经是无影的男人淡淡地诉说着，斜睨了一眼远比自己矮小，仰着头认真地听着他的说辞的拉拉菲尔族。

“但是在你们历史中，一旦灵灾将近，有关‘英雄’的传闻便喧嚣尘上。啊啊，确实有呢，在我们实行计划的时候，不厌其烦地、试图阻碍我们的存在，实在是让人烦闷。”

他有些烦躁地闭上了眼睛。

“你们的世界太过仰赖这些‘英雄’了”

“所以，这是一个赌局。”他转回头，嘴角的弧度再次挑起，但是眼中却没有半分笑意。

“在这个世界，第八灵灾最终没有如同预期一样发生——直接原因就是当代的‘英雄’了。真是的，居然为了救一个‘英雄’就搞出了穿越时间和世界的理论，该说你们这帮人是疯子还是傻子……”一说到这个，他又不免不爽地嘀咕了起来，但是没多久又自己转回了话题：“姑且我也是真的‘死’了一次，在她还活着的期间，我还是会老老实实的待着的。但是如果……在她这一世没有把一切都终结的话，那么也就到此为止了。”

“到那时候，我会回收她的灵魂，保证在世界全部合并之前不会再有新的英雄诞生。”

他再次摊开了手，半真半假地嬉笑着，同时观察着小小的贤人，似乎在期待她的怒火。但可露儿却在短暂闭上眼睛之后，笑脸盈盈地对上了前无影试探的视线。

“你的理由，我接受了。以你们的立场来说，确实是可以理解和接受的理由呢。”

“但是，你可别小看我们——我们可没有把我们重要的英雄交给冥王的打算。就像她守护了世界，古.拉哈守护了她一样，就算再怎么挣扎，我们也最终会阻止你们的计划，阻止你把她带走的。”

爱梅特赛尔克挑起了一边眉毛，对她的话语不置可否。而可露儿似乎是因为已经得到了自己想要的答案，转过身准备从前无影的面前走开。在她的小短腿刚迈出两步，她似乎又因为想到了什么，再次转过头来，脸上带着促狭的微笑。

“说起来，你比我想象中的性格要更好懂呢。”她没有理会前无影狐疑的视线，自顾自地说了下去：“难道不是吗？每次每次在她的同伴集合的场合都不厌其烦地强调自己是她的‘恋人’，难道不是因为我们的英雄太会无自觉地收买人心？毕竟有人为了救她，都甚至愿意再救一个世界呢~”

她的语调有些八卦地延长了，而前无影的脸色也悄然无声地黑了一些。

“尼禄的提案，可行性倒是说的过去，毕竟每次要和外人解释你的身份也实在是一份麻烦的差事。‘那个英雄的家属’和‘水晶公的同乡’有着异曲同工的作用呢……既然确定了你会伴随至她的最后，那我对那个提案就没有其他意见了——只要她本人不反对就行。”

可露儿捂着嘴偷笑了起来，这次她没有再次停顿，迈开了脚步开始走回塔塔露和尼禄在的房间一角。途中她想起了更早之前光之战士和他们解释这个无影的来历的时候的态度——这么看起来，英雄本人对于这个过于跳跃的提案，最终肯定是不会有什么反对意见的吧。

被留在原地的前无影、初代皇帝、冥界宠儿，嘴角抽搐着痛悔着自己的失策——他虽然早就知道那个小小的贤人有着读取人心的超越之力，但是并没有放在心上，没想到在这里被将了一军。

“啊啊，真是讨厌……”他一边嘟哝着常年的口头禅，一边拉下了兜帽，隐去了自己始终追随着某人的视线。


End file.
